parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Loud Shed - UbiSoftFan94
Cast *Thomas as Lincoln Loud - (Thomas and Lincoln Loud are both the main characters) *Percy as Clyde McBride - (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Lincoln Loud and Clyde McBride are) *Lady as Lily Loud - (Lady and Lily Loud are both little) *Edward as Lynn Sr. - (Edward and Lynn Sr. are both father figures to Thomas and Lincoln Loud) *Molly as Rita - (Molly and Rita are both mother figures to Thomas and Lincoln Loud) *Emily as Lori Loud - (Emily and Lori Loud are both in charge of Thomas and Lincoln Loud) *Flora as Leni Loud - (I think Flora will be a perfect character for Leni Loud) *Mavis as Luna Loud - (Luna Loud's voice suits Mavis) *Isobella as Luan Loud - (Isobella and Luan Loud are both wear yellow) *Rosie as Lynn Loud - (Rosie and Lynn Loud are both have freckles) *Caroline as Lucy Loud *Annie and Clarable as Lola and Lana Loud - (Annie and Clarable are twins, just like Lola and Lana Loud) *Madge as Lisa Loud - (Madge and Lisa Loud are both wear green) *James as Bobby Santiago - (James and Bobby Santiago are both vain) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Ronnie-Anne Santiago - (Tillie has an interested crush on Thomas, just like Ronnie-Anne Santiago has an interested crush on Lincoln Loud) *Donald and Douglas as Howard and Harold McBride - (Donald and Douglas are twins, just like Howard and Harold McBride are) *Toby as Zach - (Toby and Zach are both have four letters in one name) *Duck as Liam - (Duck and Liam are both wear green and western) *Oliver as Rusty Spokes - (Oliver and Rusty Spokes are both western) *Gordon as Chunk - (Gordon and Chunk are both big and strong) *Bill and Ben as Papa Wheelie and Flat Tire - (Bill and Ben are twins, just like Papa Wheelie and Flat Tire are) *Spencer as Mr. Grouse - (Spencer and Mr. Grouse are both pompous and grumpy) *Daisy as Mrs. Anges Johnson - (Daisy and Mrs. Anges Johnson are both wear green) *BoCo as Coach Pacowski - (BoCo and Coach Pacowski are both relationships with Daisy and Mrs. Anges Johnson) *Henry as Albert - (Henry and Albert are both grandfather figures to Thomas and Lincoln Loud) *Bulgy as Flips - (Flips's voice suits Bulgy) *Diesel as Chandler - (Diesel and Chandler are both devious) *Smudger as Bratty Kid - (Smudger and Bratty Kid are both evil and made only one appearence) *Arry and Bert as Hawk and Hank - (Arry and Bert are twins, just like Hawk and Hank are) *George as Principal Wilbur Huggins - (George and Principal Wilbur Huggins are both bossy, wear green and only made two appearence) *Bertie as Rocky Spokes *City of Truro as Mick Swagger *Belle as Becky - (Belle and Becky are both strong and named begins with the letter 'B') *Dennis as Chaz - (Chaz's voice suits Dennis) *Arthur as Patchy Drizzle *Henrietta as Maria Santiago *Elizabeth as Scoots - (Elizabeth and Scoots are both ride on roads) *The Horrid Lorries as Genderbent Royal Woods *Diesel 10 as The Harvester *D261 as Exterminator *Harold as Spectre Hunter *Lillie Lightship (from TUGS) as News Reporter *Hercules (from TUGS) as News Man Tucker *Polar (from Crash Bandicoot) as Charles *Pura (from Crash Bandicoot) as Cliff *Sparx (from Spyro the Dragon) as Walt *Blink (from Spyro the Dragon) as Geo Gallery Category:UbiSoftFan94 Category:The Loud House Spoofs